


A Splash Of Color

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Celebrations, Drunken Kissing, Fireworks, Fluff, Gay, Impala, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: Its new years and time to celebrate! Of course, a new year brings many new things to consider. Sam decides to make it his drunken mission for his brother and best friend's relationship to be that thing under consideration.





	A Splash Of Color

"Sammy, grab me another beer!" Dean shouted from his seat in the study as his brother stood to grab himself another drink. He looked over at the TV they had hastily placed at the end of the table (Sam's idea), displaying the new year's program. There were cuts to the performing artists, people proposing, and other completely spontaneous interviews, all illuminated solely by the bright lights of Time's Square and the occasional firework.  


"I think this is my first time celebrating new years with you guys," Castiel commented, taking a sip of the whiskey in his glass. Although it took a lot to get him drunk, he still insisted on drinking to celebrate.  


"I guess it is," Dean replied with a small smile. Sam returned just in time to place a bottle in his hand, the condensation making it nearly slip out of his grip. He raised it in the air, clearing his throat loudly to gain the attention of his brother and best friend.  


"Here's to another year of hopefully not dying again," He declared loudly. Sam tapped his bottle against Dean's, and Castiel joined in the clash with his own glass, small clinks filling the room. They all took a drink in unison, exchanging giddy looks over the start of a new year. Sam then decided to grab the remote and turn the volume up for everyone to be able to hear the TV.  


"That was an absolutely fantastic performance! We have about two hours left until we are officially in a new year! My question for all of you at home, do you have a new year's kiss? Is-" The man on screen spoke before Dean took the remote straight out of Sam's hand, turning the TV off. Both Sam and Castiel turned to the elder Winchester, staring in confusion.  


"There's really no point in watching until it actually gets closer to midnight," Dean stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Besides, why not take the time to actually be able to spend time with each other off of a hunt?" Sam shrugged in response.  


"Why the hell not?" He replied as he took another drink of his beer.  


The room was silent, everyone unsure of what to say, at least until a few booms rang outside, followed by cheers. Dean couldn't help but to jump, his protective instinct kicking in over the ruckus. Castiel just shook his head and smiled, refilling his cup with the amber bottle on the table.  


"Looks like some people can't wait to party," Sam chuckled.  


"I guess, but hey, this only happens once a year," Dean smiled, "And we won't even notice once we get ourselves hammered!" He grinned like a teenager whose parents left the liquor cabinet unlocked, chugging most of his beer in one go. Sam just shook his head fondly at his brother.  


As the time passed, everyone progressively got drunker. Dean wasn't quite hammered, but he was also trying to stumble around the room to get his exercise in. Sam was tipsy, giggling over small things and talking unnecessarily loud at random periods of time. Castiel was less than sober, a slur apparent in his gruff voice as he joined in on Sam's laughter. The room had a celebratory air to it, one that the study generally lacked. Of course, thanks to Dean's drunken state, he also decided to bring up a few topics that everyone otherwise would have ignored.  


"Sso, I-I guess none of us are getting that new year's kiss," He hiccuped. Castiel shook his head as if to agree with the statement  


"Nuh uh, not tonight," Castiel slurred in response before raising his glass.  


"Here's to a kissless new year's!" He cheered, far too happy about his lack of action. Of course, Sam and Dean drank to it anyway, because beer was beer and it was time to celebrate. At the same time, Sam's drunken mind had picked up a few other ideas.  


"L-lets camp outside and watch the fireworks!" Sam grinned, grabbing blankets and making his way upstairs. His beer bottle was hanging dangerously from its position, the slim neck pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Dean and Castiel followed his lead, stumbling up the stairs but managing to make it outside in one piece. Sam had already laid a blanket out over the hood of the Impala, positioned perfectly in a clearing where they could stare at the stars and fireworks. Dean rushed over and laid down on the makeshift bedding, Castiel following suit. Sam looked at the two laying side by side and saw his plan perfectly unfolding. He got inside the (thankfully) unlocked car to find Dean's keys on the seat. He placed them in the ignition and turned the radio on to Dean's favorite rock station, then sat and checked the time.  


"20 minutes 'til midnight!" The younger Winchester shouted out of the opened Impala door. He received a thumbs up- presumably from Dean- before the two men on the hood of the car went back to whatever the hell they were talking about. That was where Sam's plan hit a bit of a blind ledge. He had everything going perfectly- the two with each other under the stars, laying there peacefully. For drunken Sam, this wasn't enough. He had tried to keep track of the looks the two had exchanged over his entire time with them and had lost track years ago. He knew what they meant, the way Castiel would give anything for Dean and the way Dean would be shattered every time it went wrong. It was how he was with Jess. The difference there was that they were both still there, breathing and laughing and talking. They deserved each other, and Sam was hellbent on making sure it happened on that night.  


Sam stepped out of the car, looking at them laying (somehow comfortably) on the Impala. Castiel seemed to be a pretty clingy drunk, their sides touching and his arm wrapped around Dean's. If the younger Winchester didn't know better, he would have already assumed they were together. Dean made no effort to get Castiel off of him, even occasionally brushing his fingers against the back of the angel's hand. They were laughing about something, their faces just inches away from each other.  


"W-what time is it Ssammy?" Dean slurred. Sam hastily checked his phone, squinting at the sudden intrusion of the device's bright light directly in his face.  


"18 minutes 'til new year's," The tallest of the three informed him. Dean nodded before beginning to shiver. Castiel seemed to pick up on this immediately, even in his own drunken state.  


"Are y-ou cold, Dean?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. Dean nodded sheepishly, so Castiel managed to scoot even closer to him, wrapping his coat under and around Dean's body. Dean wrapped one arm around the angel's shoulders and the other on his chest. They were both smiling and exchanging the occasional glance when they thought the other wasn't looking, their conversation having died down. Sam would be lying if he said he didn't take a picture.  


They sat like that for a while, Sam finding a boulder near the car and sitting on it, watching the idle chat exchanged between his brother and Castiel. He had been planning on somehow shoving them into each other and getting them to kiss, but as the minutes passed Sam realized he likely wouldn't have to intervene any more than he had. They had managed to curl up together, the top of Dean's head resting under Castiel's chin. Castiel was holding onto him, his hands gently running through the elder Winchester's hair and Sam could easily say it was the gayest thing he had ever witnessed. He checked his phone, grinning at the time. His breath cast small puffs of fog in the air, but the weather wasn't as important as the mission he had given himself.  


"Three minutes guys. Now would be the best time to decide what you're going to be doing when the clock strikes midnight," He called out to them. Castiel beckoned for him to walk over with the hand he had resting on Dean's side. Sam approached and Castiel beckoned even more, waving his fingers frantically. Sam leaned down as Castiel whispered in his ear.  


"Do I have your blessing?" He asked. Sam nearly spontaneously combusted. Of course, he wanted to be a piece of shit at the same time.  


"Blessing for what?" Sam asked, all too aware of what Castiel wanted.  


"Can I kiss him?" The angel clarified. Sam pretended to think, feeling the need to make Castiel as jumpy as possible. When he thought the angel was about to give up, he gave a smile and nodded, patting the angel on the shoulder before wishing him good luck. He stepped back, looking at his phone.  


"49 seconds!" He shouted at Dean and Castiel. Dean looked the most comfortable his brother had ever seen him, and Sam had never been happier for him. Dean deserved it. He trusted Cas completely, and so did Dean. Out of everyone in the world he could have watched his brother fall for, he was definitely happiest with it being Castiel. He turned his phone back on, looking at the time and seeing 13 seconds. He began counting.  


"Twelve!"  


Castiel took this as his signal to prepare himself.  


"Eleven!"  


"Dean-"  


"Ten!"  


"Yeah, Cas?"  


"Nine!"  


"I-"  


"Eight!"  


"You..?"  


"Seven!'  


Castiel grabbed Dean's hand, interlocking their fingers.  


"Six!"  


Dean looked up, question lacing his eyes as they bore into Castiel's.  


"Five!"  


Castiel struggled with his words.  


"Four!"  


Sam stared at the scene in front of him, fighting the tears forming in his eyes.  


"Three!"  


"I need to tell you this."  


"Two!"  


"I love you, Dean Winchester."  


"Happy new year!" Sam practically screamed as Castiel leaned forward, gently connecting their lips. Fireworks literally went off, painting the sky shades of red, green, pink, and pretty much every other color known to man. Dean immediately wrapped both of his arms around the angel, returning the gesture. They were illuminated by the rainbow of fireworks in the sky, the colors reflecting in their eyes when they pulled away from each other. They were smiling so incredibly wide that anyone in a 10-mile radius could probably feel their joy.  


"I love you too, Cas," Dean smiled, tears in his eyes. He let out a chuckle, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his flannel as he took a glance at the show of lights fading from the sky.  


"Can I kiss you again?" Castiel asked, his hand still interlocked with Dean's. He was tracing small circles on the hunter's knuckles with his thumb but staring intently at Dean.  


"Yeah Cas, please do," Dean smiled. Castiel wasted no time, kissing him once more. He was clinging onto him so desperately, trying to make up for all of the times he had wanted to do that and was too afraid to. Sam wiped his dewy eyes, laughing lightly at how they were kissing under the rainbow-painted sky. It was what he wanted for Dean- what he had always wanted himself. He had managed to snap a picture of them with the first kiss, smiling at how utterly cliche the entire situation felt. When the angel and hunter finally backed away from each other, they redirected their gaze to the sky. Sam had never seen his brother happier. When the fireworks went from a constant painting in the sky to smoke and the occasional stray light, they began to pack up. As they retreated inside, Castiel and Dean kept exchanging giddy, love-filled glances.  


"I think this was the best new year I've ever had," Castiel laughed, somewhat awe-struck, "In all of my time, I've never had... this."  


Dean nodded in agreement, grabbing his hand. Sam decided to swoop in and put everything away so they could have time to themselves.  


"We're heading to bed!" Dean shouted. Sam shouted an "okay!" in response as he retreated to his own room.  


Dean, for the first time in years, was happy.


End file.
